


Doing Good Baby

by Brorito_Dorito_Daddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Stridercest - Freeform, This is just allllll smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brorito_Dorito_Daddy/pseuds/Brorito_Dorito_Daddy
Summary: Alpha Dave brings a gift.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Doing Good Baby

Nothing suits you better than the welts on your skin, blossoming a deep red with a dull throb. That’s what he says anyways. You can’t help but agree when he bites down, squeaking out a needy _‘yes’_ for every mark. The drool a cool contrast on the worried tender flesh. Dave clamping down almost savagely on your shoulder as hands fumble to secure the collar’s lock, solid metal encircling your neck, a heart pendant dangling with the shake of your body.

Being claimed never felt so good.

You’re all set up for him now. All marked up, adding an array of bruises to come on top of the countless times he has bit down on your pale luscious form. A testament to your time together, not that it is inherently sexual.

Okay it’s pretty sexual but you can no longer count on your fingers how many times he’s ensnared you in a romantic scenario as well. Hollywood stars, the fucking charmers they are. More specifically this _particular_ charmer has got you wrapped around his jewl adorned insestous finger, which is currently slathered with lube. 

Dave’s staring at you pretty intensely. Fingers lightly curled as the lube slowly crawls down, and it makes you flush with the unabashed lustful adoration he’s giving you. Lips slightly parted in a forever half sigh as his eyes travel up your body ever so slowly, almost closing when he gets to your face. He better not be spacing out, and you give him a little whine, shifting closer ever so slightly on your knees, triggering the jingle of the pendant against your collar.

You swear his sentimentality is going to leave you with blue balls one day.

But when Dave snaps out of his reverie like a cat suddenly deprived of sunlight, his fingers curl up and you know by the way he smirks he’s not going to leave you hanging any longer. And he wears a smirk so well it makes your cock twitch in anticipation. Your other reaction is tilting your head back, bangs falling out of your face as you entice him with a whimpering mewl. Hurrying him to your body, soon your chests are brushing and deft digits circle the tight ring of muscle before easing a finger inside.

Trying to ensnare him in your arms, pulling Dave close as you rock yourself down on him, you’re about to downright fuck yourself on his thigh as he works you from the inside. Suddenly everything stops and he growls in your ear, sending shivers down your spine that just makes you want to roll your hips into mindless friction and heat.

_“Hands off,”_ biting your earlobe as he makes himself clear, waiting for you to detach from him. And you do more than that: interlocking your arms behind your back. You’d like to think he’s _making_ you do this; that he’s tied you up like that.

The purring _‘good boy’_ is enough to solidify that he wants that too.

You try not to move with him when he scissors you open, trying to save yourself from the heat threatening to envelop you in a lusty haze. But when he strokes that sweet spot inside you with _excellent_ precision, you can’t help but jump. Stimulation making electricity shoot up to the coiling knots of your arousal.

You mutter curses as well as a messy ramble of _“Dave, Dave, Dave!”_ into his shoulder until your words become nonsensical, slurring until it dissolves into whimpers and nips at any skin available. Shifting around and begging for more with teeth and tongue. You’re practically writhing for him already, pathetically eager for every ministration by those talented fingers.

He halts you with a hand at your hip, stilling your movements while he draws the digits out, leaving you cold and empty. You’re shivering in anticipation, waiting for him to slick up his dick and push in filling you right up and-

He’s not reaching for his dick.

Pulling out from under the covers he reveals a scarlet plug, dim light reflecting off of the uneven coiled surface. Your eyes widen as you feel your stomach drop in a sudden rush of heat. The thing looks _huge_ even in Dave's hands, coils rounding off the tip and base wider than your wrist but thankfully not as big as your forearm. He presents it to you like an offering, which almost drops to the floor as you fail to move in time, awed by how the fuck you haven’t noticed this before now. Taking it into your possession, you trace over the ridges while Dave observes.

“Am I supposed to consider this a present or a test?” you wonder aloud, not able to peel your attention away from the plug, but not sure what Dave means by handing it to you. Dave seems to be broken out of his suave dominant act for the time being, murmuring a little “both, I think. Got it on a whim, thinking of you.”

“Thinking of me?” You raise an eyebrow. Thousands of scenarios where Dave would just happen upon a large buttplug in it’s deep cherry twisty glory, and think, _‘oh my little brother would just love this’_ don’t seem to match up to the here and now, but contemplating it a bit more makes you bite your lip with a snort of laughter. Fuck, you really do love this. The solid weight resting in your hands; anticipating the _girth_ when you sink down on the thing makes your dick throb. Your stomach is currently doing mad flips, trying not to bust a nut before you can even try Dave’s gift out.

But that brings up the question. What is _he_ going to do? Sit there and watch as you go to town fucking yourself on this? Murmur praises and comments like the world’s sexiest peanut gallery? Maybe stroke himself in time with your bouncing, imagining he’s being ridden like this toy. It’s probably not hard to, anyway, with how often you’ve sunk down on his cock.

You don’t dare try envisioning all three at once, or you’re a goner before he can even start. Instead, you place the plug between your legs, giving the impression of looking like you know what you’re doing, while trying to figure out the last step on the fly. Just? Sit on it? Will you take it in? Do you need more prep? Your vision swims and you’re starting to have reservations on actually doing this before you’re startled by Dave again.

“Not here,” motioning over past the bed, onto the floor. You nod, understanding and following him as you both slink off of the mattress, plug in hand. Dave at the last moment also bats the bottle of lube off the bed, falling into his clean hand before settling in front of you, beckoning for the toy.

Wordlessly he distributes a generous amount onto the plug, spreading it and giving it warmth before he’s calling for you too, a crook of a finger has you shuffling over on your knees. Dave, holding the toy down on the floor as you position yourself above it. You bite your lip. Painfully hard and hopefully hardly painful. You trust him. Looking up at Dave, he’s mirroring you save for the hand between your legs and the other palming himself: On his knees, slightly bent over. A deep breath passes between the two of you, shifting a bit to get a wider stance. Your silky stockings slip a bit on the carpeting, but that’s hardly any matter when you sit up straighter, adjusting the arms behind your back. You’re more than ready for this, you’re sure.

Then you’re lowering yourself onto the plug for what feels like forever before actually touching it, cool surface shocking you into biting your lip harder, eyes fluttering closed to focus on the feeling. You’re pushing harder, pressing past the ring of muscle and it feels, so hard.

And it’s _going in_ . Dave has removed his hand, the toy shifting ever so slightly as you sink down. You’re being filled up by the coils of it. A faint trace of drool escapes from your lips, fuck. You’re so desperate and _tense_.

But he’s _praising_ you. A coo blesses your ears, slightly hitched up at the end.

“Doing good baby,” Dave seems so far away, an observer to your flushed form. You’re doing this for him, while he’s appraising your performance. When you hear the faint breathy pants you know you’re succeeding.

Without really realizing it, you’ve hastened your descent, stretched wider and so fucking full. But you _know_ you’re nowhere near bottoming out. It just keeps going on forever before you stop, a low moan spilling from your throat.

“You got it, just a bit more. You’re doing so fucking good.”

“Trying…” you manage to whimper out.

“I know,” he says, “It’s fucking amazing.”

When your eyes crack open, just a bit, you’re met with almost exactly the same sight as before, but one clear difference is Dave’s hands on his cock, squeezing and circling over the head. He’s leaning slightly over, curled up with the pleasure. But his _gaze_.

It’s trained on you.

Dave is staring you down impaling yourself in his gift, stroking himself because of it, because of you. And you’ll be damned if you aren’t going to give him the best show he ever attended.

Shimmying up a bit, you give yourself a moment to hype it up with a sultry look and a huffy laugh before dropping swiftly down the rest of the plug. The burn comes immediately after and it’s sudden enough the bring utterly unsexy tears to your eyes, but it’s so fucking worth it when you try to work through it anyways. A whorish moan from a voice at first you don’t even recognize to be yours perks Dave right up and if your vision wasn’t so fucking blurry right now you would have liked to see him give his dick an extra squeeze. But no matter, you still have a lot to go.

Coming to rest after finally, painfully bottoming out, your tears cease and dry out along your cheeks. Shuddery breath impeded by worrying your bottom lip. You’re focusing on the pain, trying to move around until something feels right. Finally, you’re relaxing bit by bit and the haze of arousal shrouds your mind once again.

  
This is turning out to be by far the best gift Dave has ever given you, other than himself.   
  
“Ahh…” you brush upon your prostate by chance, sending shivers up your spine and making your jaw go slack. Shifting your weight slightly, you try to aim for that spot again. Pleasantly rewarded by a jolt of total pleasure, cock twitching and forming beads of pre at the head. It's so fucking good, it feels wonderful inside you and you would be thanking Dave profusely as well as begging for him to just get a little closer.

That is, if you can figure out how to say it, when you just wanna moan out breathy curses and his name over and over again.

The latter should get the point across anyways.

"Amh, fu...fuck-Dave!" you gasp out, wiggling against the plug and getting nothing but that amazing sensation of being fucked wide and deep. Jolting up when it hits you in the right places only to settle down again and rub down on it. Your dick is leaking with pre at this point, sliding down lazily and all you can do is speed up a bit, getting the drops to bounce and go astray. It would be funny if you didn’t want to cum so bad now.

Dave in both a motion of mercy and torture, simply leans in to kiss you heavily. You pant and moan into his mouth as he tries to keep your tongue sliding against his. You’re bouncing so it’s hard to keep up with him. You’re so fucking close at this and you’re _burning_ for just a little bit more. A touch, a twist, a command. _Anything_ from him.

And he’s grabbing your dick, one quick stroke and you’re gone. Cumming into his hand with a loud broken moan as he rubs you through your aftershocks, you still bouncing without being able to tell your body to stop. And then it’s over and you’re just falling over into his chest as he grunts, stabilizing you with one hand as he finishes himself off with the other, painting your abdomen.  
  
You can’t do anything but groan and lean into him, hands still behind your back, totally boneless. Soon, both of Daves arms are wrapped around you, taking you down to the floor to lay on top of him, him reaching down to take the plug out before you’re completely down, then back up to nudge your arm lock apart, giving you permission to be free. You immediately use this freedom to embrace him tightly. Flopping together onto the floor.

While you catch your breath against his neck, Dave has taken to petting down your spine, cooing praises and reassurances. He’s got you, good boys get snuggles and pampering, and by far you are the best boy ever. 

After all has calmed, he has you wiped down and laid in bed. Coming to snuggle after fetching glasses of water and your melatonin. Cupping your head to help you swallow it down and soon you are rewarded with his entanglement. Pulling you close to his chest where you like it best. So Dave can press soft kisses into your hair and continue to tell you how good you are. You’ll sleep soundly tonight. 

  
  



End file.
